Saving Basil
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: The beginning of the GMD Saga unfolds right before your very eyes. Read & review, please!


**Saving Basil**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've decided to put "Saving Basil" under some mild editing. Just to make the writing a little bit better... Do enjoy the new-&-improved story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Holmesington House**

_**March 11, 1869**_

**The sun shone brightly in the spring sky, which was speckled with puffy white clothes that rolled across the blue tapestry that spread over London.**

**In the city, ladies & gentlemen promenaded down the avenues, dressed in the height of British fashion. Boys in beanie caps & girls in frilly dresses pranced alongside their parents, clutching their favorite toys & candy close to them. Even pets were making their way down the street, lost in the sea of humans, yet still staying close to their masters.**

**Well, all except for one...**

"**Alphonse, stop growling at that squirrel!"**

"**Oh, Holmes, he's just a dog. Let him do what he wants!"**

"**Watson, please..." Sherlock Holmes whined, trying to keep a hold on his pet basset. "If Alphonse is to grow up to be a crime-solving hound, there's no way I can allow him to remain unfocused just because of a silly little squirrel!" More growling from Alphonse, as he prepared to chase the squirrel. "No, Alphonse...stay!" Holmes commanded, tugging on the leash as hard as he could.**

**But the dog's instincts got the better of him, & soon, Holmes, Dr. Watson, & Alphonse were running down the street.**

**Meanwhile, in the lower quarters of 221B Baker Street, the sound of children laughing & playing could be heard...**

**

* * *

In the home of the Holmesington family, seven mice were gathered in the living room. The first mouse was a beautiful woman (& the mother of the 5 children that were in the room), Abigail Holmesington. Dressed in a pink blouse with a matching skirt, she had white fur, curly blonde hair, & sweet blue eyes that twinkled in their sockets.**

**The second mouse was a strapping young male, Abigail's husband Eugene. As one of the members of the Mouse Detective Agency, London's tiniest—& most efficient—police force, Eugene looked like he was fresh out of college, with his slick tan fur, prominent nose, & startling green eyes.**

**The next 5 mice were the firstborn children in the family, ranging from 3 to 10. Their names were Elizabella, Marcus, Shelldon, Beverly, & Belladonna (in no particular order).**

**As the children laughed & played, Eugene smiled warmly at them from behind his noon copy of _The Illustrated London Mouse_. While he was reading the stories & ads, Eugene let out a gasp of surprise, then quickly flipped the pages open, showing them to his wife, who smiled dreamily as she sewed a small blue baby blanket with her crochet kit.**

"**Abigail, dearest, look at this! Alan Ratigan's escaped from prison!"**

"**Oh, my!" Abigail gasped. "Do you think we should tell the children?"**

"**No, Abigail, we don't want to frighten them. It's best they not know what's going on. The less they know, the better for all of us..."**

**Suddenly, Eugene's dark musings were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.**

"**That's probably Basil," Abigail said, getting up out of her chair & walking into the other room, carrying the blanket she had just finished.**

"**Frankly, Abigail, that baby's been a blessing for us, but if he cries one more time, I dread I'll go mad!" Eugene muttered under his breath.**

* * *

"**Don't cry, Basil, Mommy's here!" Abigail said soothingly as she picked up her son & gently cradled him in her thin arms.**

**Named after his great-grandfather, Basil looked just like his father, with his prominent nose, tan fur, & green eyes, which were closed tightly as he continued to squirm & sob.**

"**Rest now, Basil," Abigail whispered softly, tickling her son under the chin, turning his whimpers & whines to squeals of laughter, which subsided as he suddenly yawned & fell asleep. Abigail kissed her little one on the nose, & gently hugged him, before laying him back in his cradle, & tucking him in the blue blanket. After blowing Basil one last kiss, Abigail quietly tiptoed out of her son's room, & gently shut the door behind her.**

* * *

"**Here's your tea & crumpets, dearies!" a mousekeeper said later that afternoon as she wheeled in a cart full of teatime goodies.**

"**Thank you very much, Mrs. Judson!" Abigail said, offering some food to her husband & children. "We do appreciate it."**

"**Living under your roof has been a blessing for me ever since Joseph died!" 29-year-old Mrs. Judson said, smoothing out her apron & pouring some tea into their cups. "It's the least I can do, after all you've done for me!"**

**Munching on a cheese crumpet, 10-year-old Marcus asked, "Say, Mum, what were you & Dad talking about?"**

"**Nothing, son," Abigail lied, trying not to show it. "We were just talking about grownup things."**

"**Mummy, when we go to the park today, can Basil come along?" asked little Elizabella. "I'd love baby brother to come!"**

"**Of course, dear!" Eugene said, smiling as he tousled his daughter's hair. "That would be most delightful!"**

"**All of us together!" Abigail beamed. "The whole family!"**


End file.
